Melody
by ryuu no me
Summary: Two bands that hate each other, two people playing cupid, a job that forces them to work together, a murderous brother, and a long lost childhood friend. Put them together and what do you get? Full summary on chapter two. SessKagu InuKago SanMir
1. Chapter 1

Melody by Ryuu no Me

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me, please!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters and I probably never will.

Chapter one: Prologue

* * *

"Kagome, hurry up! You're going to be late for school!" 

Her mother's voice snapped the 15-year-old girl out of her daydreaming.

'_Baka_,' Kagome chided herself, throwing various books into her book bag, 'there is no time to be daydreaming! You've got to focus on your school work or else the _Moon Maidens_ are history!' However, just thinking the name _Moon Maidens_ set off another wave of fantasies.

Kagome, her best friend Sango, and her other best friend Kagura had been in a band since they were she was 7-years-old, that was eight years ago. They had their first gig 3 years later, at a talent show. By a great stroke of luck, a big-shot musical producer had been at the talent show and loved their music. She sponsored the _Moon Maidens_ to play all over Japan. Kagome, Sango, and Kagura met many famous people, had seen most of Japan, and were one of the most popular teen sensations in the world. As an added bonus, they won the talent show.

"Kagome, the bus heaves in two minutes and I am not driving you to school!" her mother yelled.

"Coming!" Kagome threw her bag over her shoulder and ran downstairs.

* * *

"Inuyasha, get down here! You are not skipping school, again!" Groggily, Inuyasha woke to the sound of his mother's voice coming from the stairs. 

Groaning, Inuyasha turned to the glowing, red numbers on his digital clock. It read 7:10. He yelped and leapt out of bed, hurriedly stuffing on a shirt and jeans.

'Man, only 5 minutes to get ready! What happened to that alarm? On, no. Not again!' Inuyasha rushed downstairs.

"Sesshoumaru, why'd you turn off my alarm clock! Don't you have your own clock!" he shouted, while making a beeline toward the slightly cold toast.

"You shouldn't make accusations that you can't back up with proof, little brother," Sesshoumaru answered in his usual cold, emotionless voice.

Inuyasha swallowed his bite of toast and snapped, " Last year you turned it off. And the year before that and the year before! Isn't that proof enough!"

"And, yet, you fall for it every, single year," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

Inuyasha glared at his brother and muttered, "Why couldn't you just go to that castle you inherited from father and stay there?"

"You know that is what I prefer as well. However, I need a legal guardian until I come of age."

"Only two months to go, thank goodness," Inuyasha sneered.

"Rehearsal will begin at 4. You had better not be late," Sesshoumaru said.

Before Inuyasha could answer, the bus honked its born, announcing its arrival. Rushing out the door he yelled over his shoulder, "You know I won't be late!"

* * *

Author's Note: I know this chapter isn't very exciting, but I will try to make the next one more interesting. Read and review please! 

_Baka_- idiot


	2. Chapter 2

_Melody by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: I think I had better include the full summary, since the summary at cuts off…

Summary: The members of 'Moon Maidens', a pop band, and the members of 'Black Night' are perfect for one another. The only thing is, the two bands are arch-rivals. When a job offer forces them to work together, two members decide to play the part of cupid, to avoid murder. Old friends are found, a mystery is solved, and love blossoms.

DISCLAIMER: Pigs will fly the day I own Inuyasha or any other anime…

Chapter Two: Rivals

Kagura bounced in her seat with impatience. Boy, did she have news!

'It's almost Kagome and Sango's stop!' Kagura thought looking out the window, 'Oh, I think I'm going to burst!'

The normally cool and collected 16-year-old was practically leaping for joy. According to her, Kagome and Sango both boarded the bus with a turtle's pace.

"Guys! Over here! I've got big news!" Kagura called to her two band mates. She was secretly relieved when her friends immediately rushed over.

'Hm, I called them my friends. And yet, I never got used to having…friends,' Kagura thought, 'it was only a couple of years ago that everyone rejected me because I am a _youkai_. Then, a girl one year younger than me asked if I wanted to be in a band her and her best friend. It still amazes me that two perfectly normal, human girls would want me around. I asked Kagome why a couple times, but all she said was that I looked lonely. She's just so nice. I wonder if she would befriend a rock if it looked lonely…'

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Kagura, tell us!" Sango said, jabbing her in the ribs.

"Alright, alright, I give," Kagura laughed, then took a deep breath and let it out, "in three weeks time we will be performing in 'The Stars of Tomorrow'!"

Kagome and Sango gaped at her. When the words sank in, they let out squeals of excitement.

"You mean the TV show!" Kagome asked, her eyes shining.

"Yes."

"_The _TV show, the famous show 'The Stars of Tomorrow'!"

"Yes."

"You're not pulling my leg?"

"No."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, yes, already. If you still don't believe me, then ask the manager himself. We're meeting him this afternoon to talk about the music and stuff," Kagura said, smiling.

"Manager? Do you mean the super-rich Hojo Takahashi!" Sango asked, excited.

"Yes," Kagura answered, patiently.

Kagome and Sango squealed. Kagura flinched, wishing that her ears were normal and that they didn't magnify every sound at least 5 times.

After the squeals and screams died down, Kagura said, "You do realize that, if we do a good job on this show, we will get full sponsorship, instead of only half?"

Sango growled, "If it weren't for those idiots we would have had a full sponsorship already! They just had to show up at the talent show…ugh! If they hadn't, we would be playing our music worldwide instead of just Japan!"

"Sango-chan, calm down! I assure you, I hate _Black Night_ as much as you do, but half a sponsor is better than none, at the very least!" Kagome tried to sound optimist, but failed miserably.

"Speaking of _Black Night_, here comes their lead singer and their drummer, now," Kagura saw Kagome and Sango quickly turn to face the aisle that ran in the middle of the bus.

Sure enough, walking down the bus aisle, was a silver-haired, 16-year-old boy with white, dog-ears perched on the top of his head. With a scowl on his face and hands stuffed in pockets, he resembled every teacher's worst nightmare.

Walking behind him, and staring at every girl he passed, was black-haired, 16-year-old boy. His hair was pulled back to a very short ponytail and his violet eyes gave every girl he glanced at a strong desire to swoon or slap him.

"Well, well, well. Look what the dogs dragged in," Kagome's normally kind voice was now an almost unrecognizable sneer.

"Oh, look whose talking!" Inuyasha sneered back.

Before Kagome could answer, Miroku pushed Inuyasha out of the way, grabbing Sango's hand, and knelt down.

"My dear Sango, how lovely you look this morning," Miroku's other hand, mysteriously, appeared on the other side of the angry girl and his hand 'accidentally' touched her backside.

"PERVERT!" Miroku now sported a large bump on his head and his hand was twitching slightly.

"You all goin' to sit down or what!" the bus-driver yelled. With a final glare, Inuyasha turned his back to the girls and left. Miroku followed.

"Good riddance," Kagome growled.

Author's Note: There, I finally finished chapter two. Still working on the big events…Please read and review!

_Youkai_ - demon


	3. Chapter 3

_Melody by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: Wow, chapter 3 already, didn't think I'll make it that far…

Summary: See chapter two

DISCLAIMER: Last time I checked, pigs still couldn't fly and I still don't own anything in this story but the plot…

Chapter Three: The Job

Inuyasha stared at the clock, bored. Only a couple more minutes to go. He sneaked a look at his schedule. It stated, 'Science 11:00-12:00, Lunch 12:00-12:30.'

'Thank goodness,' Inuyasha thought, '3…2…1.'

_RING!_ The students in the science room jumped out of their seats and rushed toward the cafeteria.

"Hey, Miroku. Wait up!" Inuyasha waved to his best friend.

"Inuyasha, you really should work out more, you're getting slow," Miroku said with a straight face.

After staring at him for a couple moments, Inuyasha yelled, "Oh, look whose talking!"

However, Miroku wasn't paying attention. He was kneeling in front of a girl, holding her hand, and saying, "Will you be my girlfriend?" The girl was blushing and giggling, while her friends were right out laughing.

"Pervert! Pay attention!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

"Ohhh! I think someone's a little jealous!" one of the girl's friends shrieked.

"Wha-what! I am not!"

"Than why are you blushing!"

Inuyasha was saved from answering when his cellphone rang. He immediately took it and looked at who was calling. It read 'Sesshoumaru.'

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha muttered while flipping open the phone.

"I think I may have called the wrong number," Sesshoumaru's voice came from the phone, "I thought this was my little brother's number until I heard him say something polite with my name in it."

"What do you want?"

"I have called to inform you that we will not be having rehearsal today. We have a job offer from Mr. Takahashi."

"Whatever, have Jaken pick me up after school."

"Bring the idiot, too."

"You mean Miroku? Fine." The line went dead as both brothers broke the connection.

"Miroku, we're needed after school. Jaken's picking us up," Inuyasha said flatly while pushing and shoving his friend toward the cafeteria.

Miroku ordered salad and sat down next to Inuyasha, who was eating ramen, at a lunch table. He noticed that Inuyasha was looking at that girl, Kagome.

"You know," Miroku said, slyly, "Kagome is kinda cute."

Inuyasha jerked and glared at him. "Pervert. She's the enemy!"

"Come on, Inuyasha. If we had won that talent show, things could have been differ-"

"We would've won, too, had it not been for Kouga! That idiotic freak! We only hired him for bass because he said he could play the guitar."

"Even I have to admit…he sucks!"

"Why didn't we find it suspicious that he didn't practice with us, yet that _baka_ claimed he was the best!" Inuyasha growled.

"I have a feeling that our sponsor wouldn't have err…sponsored us at all, had it not been for our good playing and singing covering up Kouga's racket…and Sesshoumaru's song 'Miss You Already.'"

Inuyasha smirked. "I can still see my brother's face when we performed that song I stole from some book of his, at the talent show."

Miroku nodded. "I never would have guessed that the cold-hearted Sesshoumaru wrote something as emotional as 'Miss You Already.'"

"All the same, I'm glad that we 'persuaded' him into joining _Black Night_," Inuyasha remarked.

"Well…I wouldn't say 'persuaded'…more like 'pestered'…"

Flashback

"C'mon, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha had begged, "Just this once, listen to what I'm saying!"

"I have already told you, little brother. I will not join your band!"

"This could be a valuable life time experience! It could come to your advantage!"

"My answer remains the same."

More pestering, begging, etc. from Miroku and Inuyasha. Until…

"Fine! Just leave me in peace!"

End Flashback

"Yeah…pestered."

Miroku grinned and dug into his salad.

Sango was gasping hard after the long run to Mr. Takahashi's office. Kagome and Kagura was at her side, though Kagura wasn't gasping.

"C'mon. We're late already," Kagome managed to say in between her large gulps of air. The three girls rushed into the building, where a butler lead them to the office of Hojo Takahashi.

"This is it," Sango breathed. Kagura nodded and knocked.

"Come in!" a friendly voice called out. Kagome pushed the door open and the girls stepped into a very comfortable and expensive-looking room.

"_Gomen_, Mr. Takahashi. We missed the bus. We hadn't meant to be late," Kagome apologized.

"Nonsense! It was only a couple minutes. And, please, Mr. Takahashi is too formal. Call me Hojo," a brown-haired, 17-year-old boy replied.

Meanwhile, Sango was staring at the other occupants of the room.

"What the heck are they doing here!" at Sango's yell, Kagome and Kagura spun around to face the rather stunned expressions of the members of _Black Night_.

After a couple seconds, the room exploded with noise.

"My dear Sango, will you be my girlfri-"

"How many times do I have to tell you! No! And stop calling me 'my dear' it's just so-"

"Hey! What are you doin' here, wretch!"

"I should ask you the same thing!"

"My dear Sango, please consider the possibilities!"

"Quit calling me 'my dear'! I'm not 'your' anything, except maybe 'worst nightmare'!"

"How can someone as lovely as yourself be a nightmare for m-"

"SHUT IT!"

"I was asked to come here by my brother!"

"And I was asked by Kagura!"

"What's your point!"

"What's yours!"

Kagura and Sesshoumaru calmly watched from the sidelines.

"Please consider-" touch

SLAP "PERVERT! Keep your hands to yourself!"

"Ow! Sango, that hurt!"

"GOOD! It's supposed to!"

"What _are_ you doing here?" Kagura asked, while still looking at Sango slap Miroku silly.

"I received a call from Mr. Takahashi that _Black Night_ would perform on 'The Stars of Tomorrow'. I was also told to meet the manager here at 3 o'clock," Sesshoumaru replied, deadpan.

"Same here. Though it was _Moon Maidens_, not _Black Night_. You're the last people I expected to see here," Kagura said, still looking at anything besides Sesshoumaru.

"Look, wretch-"

"MY NAME IS _NOT_ 'WRETCH'!"

"Yeah, well, it is to me!"

"Well, then, get a life!"

"Same to you, too!"

"Suit yourself!"

"WRETCH!"

"MY NAME IS NOT WRETCH! It's Kagome! Get it! Ka-go-me!"

"I ain't stupid, ya know!"

"REALLY! Well, I think differently!"

"HEY! What do you mean by that!"

"PERVERT!" SLAP "For the last time, keep your hands to yourself!"

"I'm sorry, Sango, but your-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!"

"Maybe we should stop them," Kagura said, watching Sango, "before you require a new drummer?"

"Very well," Sesshoumaru turned to Hojo, "Did you call us here for a specific reason?"

All fighting died down as the two bands waited for an answer.

"Well, I invited the bands here because they both are good enough to play on 'The Stars of Tomorrow'. The _Moon Maidens_ and the _Black Night_ will be on this hit TV series, together," Hojo answered, smiling as if an all-out war didn't just occur.

In Kagura's mind, Hojo's last word rang and echoed. 'Together…together…together.' She groaned, interrupting the dead silence that fell over the office.

"TOGETHER! WITH THEM!" Inuyasha yelled, "WHAT, ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US SUFFER!"

"For once, I agree!" Kagome burst out, "It won't survive a week without some serious injury!"

"Together, forever. With my dear Sango…" Miroku had a lecherous gleam in his eyes.

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO ABOUT IT!" Sango slapped him…again.

Hojo shrugged. "I thought some time in America would do you each some good."

"America?" Kagura's eyes widened, "It's always been my dream to visit America!"

"Well, here's your chance. 'The Stars of Tomorrow' is shot in LA, California, USA."

'My dream is finally about to come true!' Kagura thought, 'However, to last thing I want to do is spend more time than necessary with _Black Night_. Not only do Inuyasha and Miroku annoy the heck out of me, but their bass player…whatever his name is…whenever he looks at me, my heart starts to beat faster and my face goes red…I hate this feeling…'

Exchanging looks with each other, all three girls nodded.

"We're in," Kagome announced.

"And you?" Hojo asked, turning to Inuyasha.

"Can't be outdone by a bunch of girls, can we?" Inuyasha sneered.

"Then, it's settled. Your flight leaves tomorrow at 4:30 pm. Please don't be late." With a final smile, Hojo lead them out of his office.

Little did the teenaged pop-stars know, that this business trip would change their lives forever.

Author's Note: This chapter was killer to type! -.- I'm sorry for any fans of Kouga, he isn't exactly my favorite character, but he's not my least favorite, either, he just fit the part best. I might not update for some time…

_Baka_-idiot

_Gomen_-sorry

"…" talking

'…' thinking


	4. Chapter 4

_Melody by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, just took a huge math test…I hate math…

Summary: See chapter two

DISCLAIMER: Still not flying and still don't anything.

Chapter Four: The Agreement

"Okay, let's get something straight. You stay out of our way and nobody gets hurt. Got it?" Inuyasha snarled at Kagome.

"Well, unfortunately for the both of us, we have to perform songs on this show together. I would love to stay out of your way for the rest of my life, but fate has its bad turns."

"Just find a way!"

"Have you been listening, dolt?"

"Duh! You talk so loud, people on Mars can hear you!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"YEAH!"

"My dear Sango, since we will be spending a lot of time together-"

"GET REAL, PERVERT!"

"Don't be unreasonable, San-"

"UNREASONABLE! ME? HAVE YOU LOOKED IN THE MIRROR LATELY?"

Kagura felt a light tap on her shoulder. Quickly, she spun around, only to face Sesshoumaru. A faint blush crept up her neck.

(Author's Note: Just to let you know, everybody in this fanfic is a bit OOC. Hey, it's my fanfic…)

"Yes?"

Sesshoumaru stated, "It is quite obvious that we're not going to get much done in three weeks if they keep fighting," he gestured toward Inuyasha and Kagome, who were all, but having a fist fight.

"True."

"To survive the next few weeks, I request your assistance to help me bring them…closer together."

"Close as in…?"

"…close enough."

"Alright, then. I'll do my best," Kagura wrote something on a piece of paper, "Here. Its my cellphone number. I for one, don't fancy having Kagome or Sango knowing about this."

"Agreed." They exchanged cellphone numbers.

"Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you," Kagura smirked and rushed off to Sango, frantically trying to calm the beating of her heart.

'Well, at least I still have my sense of humor, I guess…'

Prying Sango off of Miroku, Kagura thought, 'Why does he have this effect on me? Oh, I wish I could tell someone about this. Kagome and Sango would most definitely freak. My parents are dead. Oh, I wish Sesshy was still here. He always knew the best way to cheer me up. But, he's long gone…'

Flashback

A five-year-old Kagura was sitting next to a six-year-old boy with long, silver hair and amber eyes. They were on top of a cliff that looked over the ocean.

"Why do you have to leave, Sesshy? Why?" Kagura's eyes were full of tears as she stubbornly refused to look at her friend, instead gazing at the beautiful, setting sun.

"You know that I would never want to leave you," Sesshy said, pleadingly.

"Then why are you leaving? Why!" Kagura burst into tears and buried her face in her hands.

"Please don't cry," he begged as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "My father needs this job to support my family."

Kagura didn't answer. She was too busy crying.

"Look, I'm sure we'll meet again, someday. Just have some faith," Sesshy said.

"When?" was the muffled reply.

"Some day."

More sobs.

"Please don't cry. You know I hate that scent. Besides, you're my best friend. Please don't cry."

No answer.

"Well, then," Sesshy said, "at least tell me your name. It'll make my search easier when I can come back for you."

Kagura finally looked up at him. Her face was tear stained and more tears were forming in her red-colored eyes. She was a heart-breaking sight.

Sesshy sighed and stood up. "I can see you need some time alone." He paused. "I guess this is good-bye." He gave her a rather awkward hug and walked away.

Kagura watched him leave. She felt like part of her heart was leaving with him. As soon as he was out of sight, something inside her snapped.

"Sesshy! Wait!" Kagura ran as fast as she could toward the rapidly disappearing figure.

Startled, the six-year-old turned. As it was, Kagura ran into hem, her face buried into his chest. She gave him a big hug, mumbling. "Promise me you will come back, promise."

Sesshy's eyes softened. "I promise." He returned her hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity.

"I really need to go now, but I promise I will come back for you," Sesshy whispered into her ear.

"I'll miss you."

"Me, too." With that he released her and walked away. Kagura stared after him, even when he vanished beyond the horizon line.

Too late, Kagura whispered, "Kagura. My name is Kagura." The winds took her words, making sure no one ever heard them.

End flashback

'Back then, he couldn't pronounce his full name, so he just told me it was Sesshy,' Kagura thought, 'Sesshy didn't know my name at all. We met under the strangest circumstances, so he never asked, and I never told him…oh! I wish he were here!'

"C'mon, girls," Kagome said, stiffly, "We can sleep over at my house."

"Agreed," chorused the other two girls. They all turned and left, heading for the subway that would take them to Kagome's house.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, I feel that I should explain more about the flashback. Kagura and Sesshoumaru were very young when they first met. This was how their friendship ended. How it began and went will be explained in later chapters. Remember, this was before Sesshoumaru turned into the ice age, I mean, he couldn't have been so unemotional when he was a kid, right? Kagura doesn't know the present day Sesshoumaru's name, so she had no idea that he was her friend. Melody has quite a few flashbacks, involving Kagura and Sesshy's relationship when they were younger. Keep in mind that the other flashbacks was before Sesshy had to move. Read and review, please! 

'…' thought

"…" speech


	5. Chapter 5

_Melody by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: Okay, sorry for the wait, I was busy. To answer some questions from reviewers (thanks by the way!), the main pairing in this story is Kagura and Sesshoumaru, with some Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, on the side. In the bands, Kagome and Inuyasha are the lead singers, Miroku and Sango are the drummers, and Kagura and Sesshoumaru are the guitar players. I don't know much about bands, so please forgive me if I did something wrong…Character's might be a little OOC in this chapter.

Summary: See chapter two

DISCLAIMER: Do you see any pigs flying? Do you see me owning Inuyasha? NO!

Chapter Five: The Disastrous Plane Ride, Part One

Kagome stared out the dark window of the subway train. She glanced at her watch.

'Oh, no!' she thought, 'It's almost 6 o'clock! I'm gonna be late!' Kagome started fidgeting.

After a couple minutes of this, Sango snapped, "Kagome sit still! I hate it when you jump around."

"I'm gonna be late!" Kagome moaned, glancing at her watch.

"For what?" Kagura asked.

Before she could say anything, Sango answered, "For her cross-tech boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kagome snapped, "He's just a friend that just happened to be a boy."

"How long have you known him?" Kagura quizzed.

"About a month."

"On the computer?"

"Yep."

"What's his name?"

"I'm not sure about his real name, but his screen name is King of Rock n' Roll."

"You don't know his real name?" Kagura sounded shocked.

"Well, he doesn't know mine, either. He just knows my screen name."

"Which is?"

"Guardian Angel."

"Nice name," Sango commented.

"Thanks…here's our stop. Let's go, I'm mega-late!"

"Relax, Kagome," Kagura said, "the computer isn't going anywhere."

Paying no heed, Kagome rushed across the distance in between her and her computer.

With practiced ease, Kagome logged in.

Guardian Angel: logged in

King of Rock n' Roll: You're late. 6 o'clock pasted two min ago.

GA: Well, excuse me for not meeting your expectations.

KOR&R: Well, I was a little late myself. .

GA: Sorry, I got tied up in an agruement.

KOR&R: Funny, so did I.

GA: Weird. O.O

As usual, Kagome was oblivious to the outside world when she 'chatted' to King. So absorbed was she, that she didn't notice Kagura peeking in the slightly open doorway.

GA: Ya know, even though I don't even know your name, I feel like I knew you since forever...

KOR&K: Yeah...

* * *

Kagura quickly left the ajar door. 

'_Ya know, even though I don't even know your name, I feel like I knew you since forever._ That's the way I feel about Sesshy,' Kagura realized, 'He doesn't know my name and I only know his nickname, but we were the best of friends.'

Kagura sighed and took out Sesshoumaru's cellphone number. Underneath the numbers was a message. 'If you have any news, report.'

'Hm, well, Kagome's cross-tech boyfriend sure is news, I guess…' Kagura dialed in the recorded numbers.

* * *

"Inuyasha, get off the computer, now!" 

"Yeah, whatever."

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly. It never ceased to amaze him that his _hanyou_ of a brother listened to a human. Absently, the 17 year old stared out the window. The sun was sinking below the horizon line.

'The sun stains the sky a golden-yellow, slowly sinking, allowing the twilight to command the heavens…'

A phone rang, disturbing what could have been a new song.

His phone read 'Kagura'.

'So her name is Kagura…' Sesshoumaru flipped open his phone. "Yes?"

"Hi, it's me," came her voice, "I just called to report that Kagome already has a boyfriend, even though they never met. I think his screen name is King of Rock n' Roll. She uses the chatrooms to communicate. She just logged off."

'Odd,' Sesshoumaru thought, 'Inuyasha kept using the chatrooms a lot over this past month.'

"Do you know the name of whom she is chatting to?"

"No, just the screen name."

'King of Rock n' Roll, that name sounds familiar…' It suddenly clicked.

"Kind of Rock n' Roll is Inuyasha's screen name," Sesshoumaru stated.

"…Kagome's not going to like this, when she finds out…"

"Neither is my half-brother."

"Hm…as crazy as this sounds, I believe I have a…plan."

"You do?" Sesshoumaru was surprised. Nearly all the females he knew were not very intelligent.

'Perhaps this is the reason why I chose her to aid me…'

"I'm not stupid," she informed him, "I just need to figure it all out. Why don't I tell you on the plane, tomorrow?"

"Agreed."

Kagura hung up faster than even Sesshoumaru. He blinked.

'Does she despise me that much?' he wondered, amused.

_Panting heavily, he frantically scrambled through the rocks. He could hear the youkai at his heels, laughing evilly. He ran until he reached a cliff. There was no where else to run. He was trapped._

_"Now, now, little doggy. You know it's not smart to run away from your doom." More evil laughter._

_With no other choice, he prepared to fight, claws out and knees bent. _

_"Do you think that will scare me?" laughter "Pathetic." The youkai started slashing. Every single one hit._

_Feeling his youki leaving him, he was forced into a transformation to a regular-sized puppy. His normally snowy-white pelt was now soaked in his own blood. His demonic red eyes was now a honey-amber color._

_"Pathetic! That's what you are! Pathetic!" The youkai launched into the final blow, when a little girl appeared. She looked about 5, with midnight black hair, vivid red eyes, and pointed ears. Her scent marked her as a demon._

_"Stop hurting that poor puppy!" she yelled._

_"And are you going to stop me, little girl?" laughter._

_Her eyes flashed and she yelled, "Yes!" She flung out her hands and a huge gust of wind knocked the youkai off the cliff. The youkai's dying screams echoed through the silence._

_She was shivering, he noticed. But, she turned around anyway and helped clean his wounds._

_"I'm sorry I wasn't here, earlier," she said, "That cruel demon sure did do a lot of damage."_

_He whined softly._

_"There! You're clean!" she exclaimed, "Oh! You have such beautiful fur."_

_'Why did she help me?' he wondered, 'I didn't do anything to help her, yet she saved me.'_

_"Are you hungry?" she asked, "I could always give you something from the orphanage." _

_'Orphanage? She must have lost her parents, how sad…'_

_"Oh, no! I'm going to be late! I promise I'll come back, okay? Bye!" with that she raced back the direction she came from._

_'I miss her scent, already…' He fell asleep._

_"Wakey, wakey," she giggled as he immediately awoke, "Here, I brought you something to eat." She held out some food. Gratefully, he ate. He felt much better this morning. He could feel his youki returning. _

_After his meager breakfast, he felt he should be able to turn back into a humanoid form._

_'But I don't want to frighten her,' he realized, 'she thinks I'm a dog, so dog I shall stay.'_

_"Having you as a friend is great," she said, sadly, "but, you need to get home before your owner starts to worry. Where do you live?"_

_He looked into her eyes._

_'She's lonely,' he thought, 'She might be the only person to miss me, if I go.' He whined, softly._

_"Don't worry," she said, with an attempt at a smile, "Maybe I can be allowed to visit you." Her smile faded as soon as she said those words._

_"But, being youkai, I probably can't."_

_'So that is why there is sadness in her scent,' he thought, 'People are afraid of her, so they are being mean to her to get over their fear.'_

_He whined again._

_"Don't fret," she soothed, "I'm sure your owners will find you."_

_'She misunderstood.'_

_He put his front paws on her knee and nuzzled her left cheek with his nose. She giggled._

_"Thanks," she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug._

_'Now she understands.'_

_"I have to go now, but I'll be back, soon." She took off._

_Laying down again, he drifted into a peaceful slumber._

_Waking up to an intensely hot sun, he decided to take a walk through the nearby forest._

_'I'd better change to human form. I can't walk on all fours.' With in seconds the transformation was complete. He went into the forest._

_When he came back, she was there, staring into the sea from the cliff._

_'Oh, no! She'll think I abandoned her!'_

_Turning at the footsteps, she asked, "You didn't happen to come across a little, white dog, did you?"_

_'What to do?' Looking into her eyes, he just found sadness. 'She doesn't expect much out of life…'_

_Sighing, he turned back to the little dog. Her eyes widen._

_"You're a youkai," she whispered. He gave a wag with his tail._

_"Please tell me," she said, kneeling to look him eye to eye, "Did you come back…because of me?"_

_Wagging his tail, again, he gave her a 'yes'._

_She smiled, her eyes full of tears, and hugged him tightly. Quickly transforming to human, he let her cry into his shoulder and hugged her back._

_After a couple minutes, he said, "Please stop crying. I really don't like that scent."_

_"Gomen, d-…do you have a name?"_

_"Ummm…well, my nickname is Sesshy."_

_"Nice to meet you!"_

_"And your name is?"_

_"My name is-" she looked at the sky, "Oh, no! I'm late!"_

_She turned to him, "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"_

_He nodded._

_"Bye."_

Abruptly, Sesshoumaru snapped out of his dream/memory.

'Eleven years…eleven years apart, yet I still remember her, her smile, her laugh, her eyes…

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, I tried to make this chapter longer, but I'm not sure I succeeded…I might start a new fanfic called Hidden Memories, but I'm not positive that I can keep up with two fanfics at once. I am currently trying to create an author's profile, but I'm new here, so I don't know how…if anyone could tell me how, I will be very grateful. The dream and memory of Sesshoumaru's is how Kagura and him met, in case you couldn't tell. Read and review, please! 

"…" speaking

'…' thinking

_italics_ dream/memory


	6. Chapter 6

_Melody by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: I just had to write this chapter. I got inspired by the book **All's Fair In Love, War, and High School** by Janette Rallison. I totally recommend that book to anyone who likes reading.

Summary: See chapter two

DISCLAIMER: Pigs still aren't flying.

Chapter Five: The Disastrous Plane Ride, part two

* * *

Kagome went into the airport and started searching for her friends.

'They gotta be here, I'm considered 5 minutes late! Only ten minutes 'till the plane departs,' she thought, still searching.

When, she finally found them, Sango was already hitting Miroku into oblivion.

"STUPID PERVERT! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!"

"My dear Sango, surely you aren't serious about-"

"I'M DEAD SERIOUS!"

Kagura tried to calm her down. "Please, Sango. People are starting to stare."

"I. DON'T. CARE."

Kagura sighed and sat down next to Sesshoumaru.

'Wait. That's Sesshoumaru?' Kagome thought, staring. 'Whoa. The only times I saw him, he was wearing a suit. I suspect that he changes during _Black Night_'s performances, but, I don't know, never been to any.'

For once, the _inu_ brothers dressed a like. Both were sporting white T-shirts, red jackets, baggy jeans, and a baseball cap pulled low over their faces.

Seeing Kagome's reaction, Kagura chuckled. "That was what crossed my mind, too."

"Oi. What're you staring at, wench?" the annoying _hanyou_ snapped.

Temper flaring at once, Kagome snapped, "Oh, shut up."

"That's the best you can think of? Pathetic."

"Well, excuse me! I'm not the one hiding my face in shame, like you and your brother!"

"I am _not_ hiding in shame!"

"Oh, yeah? Then, care to explain why you're hiding? Huh?"

'Come to think of it, he ever removes his hat…wonder why?'

* * *

Kagura sighed, watching her two friends bicker with their rivals.

"Kagome, stop yelling. The entire population of this airport is staring."

More bickering, shouting, and yelling.

"Sango-"

"PERVERT!"SLAP

Kagura sighed, "Why do I even bother?"

Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze to his watch. It read '4:25'.

"OH MY GOD! It's the _Moon Maidens_! In person!" someone suddenly screeched. Mobs of fans rushed over to tackle Kagome, Kagura, and Sango, while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha hid beneath their caps.

* * *

Five minutes later, the two bands boarded the plane. A flight attendant handed them each an envelope.

Kagome frowned and tore it open.

_Dear Kagome of the Moon Maidens,_

_Your legal guardians have agreed to let you go, if you continue your schooling. You will attend Cleveland High School during your 3 week stay. I regret to inform you that we have changed your name, it is for your own safety. There is a stalker following you and your band. Please do not be alarmed. I will do everything in my power to protect you. _

_Yours truly,_

_Hojo Takahashi_

"Stalker?" Kagome repeated, slowly. She was struck dumb. Who would want to hurt her and her friends?

'Maybe Hojo was wrong. Or he mixed us up with someone else. Yeah, that's it…' yet, Kagome's mind was muddled and even she couldn't bring to it believe herself.

She flopped down in a seat.

'I wonder if it'll be Kagura or Sango who has to sit with one of the _Black Night_…'she soon got her answer.

She saw Kagura seat herself at the window, looking stunned. 'Poor Kagura, she must still be in shock about the whole stalker thing…' Kagome felt sorry for her. 'She used to be abused by the orphanage that she lived in. I guess…this note brings back painful memories…'

Kagome was shocked when Sesshoumaru took the seat next to her friend. She didn't fail to notice the light blush that decorated Kagura's face as she noticed just who she was sitting next to.

'I can't wait to rub this in Kagura's face. She has a crush on Sesshoumaru, the guy who has no emotions! Oh, she is in for it now…' Kagome snickered, until she saw Miroku take the seat next to Sango.

'Wait, if he sits with her, then…Oh, no!' Kagome looked horrified, 'This can't be happening!'

* * *

Kagura smirked as she watched Inuyasha reluctantly lower himself in the seat next to Kagome.

'Serves her right…'

"Hello, people," a voice came through the announcer, "My name is Shirley and I will be your pilot for this trip. I hope you enjoy this ride. I must remind you to stay in your seat at all times, unless you are in dire need to use the restroom. They are to your right. Thank you for using _Air Express_." The plane took off with a smooth glide.

"This can't be happening!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha, "The plane ride lasts 8-hours!"

"Well, it wasn't my fault that I was stuck with you!" he snapped back, "This seat was the only one left."

Kagura chuckled. They could have passed off as a married couple. Kinda.

"I believe you had a plan, to bring my worthless brother and his wrench together?" a cold voice cut off her thoughts.

"Kagome is not his wrench," she snapped, turning to stare out the window.

"That is beside the point."

"Whatever," Kagura growled, "Anyway, I'll need your help for this one. I don't care how, but get Inuyasha thinking about who this 'Guardian Angel' really is. I'll be with her when he asks and I'll tell her to meet him, in person, someplace. Preferably a public place, so I can intervene, if necessary."

"And just where do you propose they meet?"

"Well, I did some research and I found out that our employer, Mr. Takahashi, is holding a costume party. It just happens to be near our school."

"A costume party?"

"If you have any better ideas, I would love to hear it," her voicelashed out, despite her pounding heart. Kagura still refused to look at him.

'Ugh! Why does he make me feel this way? It's like…my heart knows something I don't…'

Finding the silence uncomfortable, Kagura attempted to start a conversation. "So, what school do you go to? A college?"

"No. I have the same as everyone else. A high school."

"Why? You're older than we are. Rightfully, you should be in college."

"I graduated college when I was ten. I 'rightfully' am not required to go to school at all."

"Oh," Kagura wondered what one was supposed to say to that, then decided to change the subject, "Hm, that's an interesting looking cloud. It's shaped like…" Kagura didn't realize until it was too late.

"A heart," Sesshoumaru finished for her. She fought the upcoming blush.

'This day couldn't get any worse…' Kagura glanced at her two friends, who looked like they were trying to refrain from strangling the boys sitting next to them, '…or it just might…'

* * *

Inuyasha glared at the female that was seated next to him. She glared right back.

'Miroku, you pervert! If you just sat down next to me, we wouldn't be in this predicament! Even sitting next to Sesshoumaru for eight hours is better than sitting next to this stupid girl…actually, that would be a hard decision. Sesshoumaru or this girl, who annoys me more?'

"You know, it's rude to stare at a lady," the annoying girl in question snapped at him.

'Begin with the verbal fighting…'

"You ain't no lady," he snarled back.

* * *

Sango just couldn't believe her luck.

'Oh, sure. I get stuck with the pervert. Thanks,' she thought sarcastically.

"Sango, we need to talk," Miroku said, serious.

'Whoa. This is a pleasant change. Who knew the pervert could act…so different?' Sango must have let the astonishment show on her face because Miroku assured her, "Don't worry, my dear-" TOUCH

Sango's left eye twitched. 'I should have known…' SLAP

"PERVERT!"

* * *

'The plane is about to land. Just half an hour to go,' Sesshoumaru thought. Nearly everybody on this plane was fast asleep, due to the late hour. Midnight.

'My idiot, half-brother still doesn't realize who 'Guardian Angel' is. The _baka_. She was sitting next to him through the whole thing. They are totally oblivious. Had that little girl gave me such a chance, I would not let it pass so foolishly. I gave her my promise, I will find her,' Sesshoumaru thought, while absently gazing at Kagura's sleeping form.

'Kagura reminds me of her so very much…'

FLASHBACK

Sesshy and 5-year-old Kagura are sitting on the same cliff that they met on. It was twilight.

"Um, girl?" Sesshy still didn't know her name, "Aren't you late to go back home?"

A soft snore told him that she was asleep.

'I suppose I should bring her back to the orphanage. She told me that she would get in big trouble if she was late.' With that decided, Sesshy slid on arm behind her neck and the other behind her knees, then lifted. Sniffing, he quickly followed her scent to a 3-story, gray building. Its windows were mostly boarded up and the door was filthy. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Sesshy pushed the door open with his foot, careful not to drop Kagura.

The scene that net his gaze was a tall, bony Matron yelling at two, little boys, who were cowering in the corner. A girl around his age was sneering at them, teasing and mocking. Other children were shrinking into the shadows as if hiding. All of them were clothed in the same gray shirt and faded, ragged jeans that Kagura always wore. All, except for that one girl.

Everybody froze, staring at Sesshy in the doorway.

"Um, I found this girl laying outside," he lied, "Does she belong here?"

Kagura stirred in his arms, but didn't wake.

"Why did you waste your time on her?" the girl asked, sickly sweet replacing mocking in her tone, "There are so many better girls out there."

"Um…" Sesshy was at a loss of words.

Fortunately, Kagura chose that moment to wake up. Moaning slightly and stretching, she mumbled, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes," Sesshy replied. She stared at him blankly.

"Don't waste your time with _her_," the girl said, "Don't worry, I'm here."

"Er, I think I have to go, now," Sesshy rapidly went back through the doorway and hid in the forest nearby.

"Sesshy?"

"Yes?"

"Could you put me down?" Kagura asked. Sesshy realized with a jolt, she was still in his arms.

With a faint blush, Sesshy sat her down, immediately noticing how empty his arms suddenly felt. "Sorry." He left quickly, with Kagura looking after him.

END FLASHBACK

'I have to find her,' Sesshoumaru thought, still gazing at Kagura, 'I just have to.'

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the wait. Keeping up with two fanfics is harder than it seems! Read and review please!


	7. Chapter 7

_Melody by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I was really busy…and I have three tests and a reading assignment due…

Summary: See chapter two

DISCLAIMER: Pigs still aren't flying.

Chapter Six: Late Night Visit

* * *

Sango rubbed her eyes, wearily. She glanced around the hotel room, confused.

'I don't remember going to any hotel room…' Sango thought about a very strange dream she had last night.

'Miroku was carrying me up some stairs. Beside him were Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, carrying Kagome and Kagura. For once, the pervert kept his hands to himself. What an odd dream…' it hit her, 'Oh, no! That wasn't a dream!'

She turned red, from anger and embarrassment. 'That pervert! If he did anything to me, I'll pummel him to oblivion! Stupid! I swear I'll get you back, Miroku, even if it's the last thing I do!'

* * *

Kagura barely listened to Sango as she ranted on about how stupid Miroku is.

'Last night…was strange,' Kagura mused to herself.

Flashback

Kagura woke up in a hotel bed. Quickly sitting up, she saw Sesshoumaru heading for the door.

'Huh? What's he doing here?' it took a moment to gather her bearings.

"Hey! Wait!" she called out without thinking, then regretted it, not knowing what to say.

Turning his head slightly, he eyed her, "Yes?"

"Um, how did I get here?" Kagura, mentally, kicked herself. 'Duh, stupid. He carried me.' With that realization, her face heated up. 'Oh, no, not now!'

He cocked an eyebrow, silently saying, 'Well, how do you think you got here?'

"Umm…uh, thanks?" Kagura was at a loss of words. What do you say to a guy who carried you from the airplane to your hotel room while you slept?

"…" Sesshoumaru just looked at her for a while, making her face heat up.

'What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?' her mind screamed. Unexpectedly, her mouth just opened up and said something she would normally say to some punk or another.

"Would you mind, oh, I don't know, leaving?" she snapped, then just couldn't believe she said that. 'Oh, God, my life is over…'

Slowly, his eyes met hers. Golden-amber clashed with blood red.

'Oh. My. God…' her breath hitched in her throat as she looked into the cold eyes for what seemed like the first time. 'That's odd, his eyes reflect his emotions…they look…confused…'

"As you wish," he replied, smoothly, covering the awkward silence that fell between the two. He started for the door, once again, and Kagura didn't have the nerve to stop him, not after what she just said to him.

So, it was a great surprise to her when he turned his head to look at her and said so softly she could barely hear it, "Good night." Sesshoumaru left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Kagura knew her face was bright red right now and she had never been more glad that it was dark in her hotel room.

End Flashback

Kagura blushed, faintly, remembering how rude she had been to him and his courtesy to her. 'Oh, well. I never will get any chance of him even liking me, so that was a quick way and effective way to get rid of him…'

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat on his bed, listening to his brother's snores from next door. He recalled the incident last night, wondering why he was so polite.

He admitted to himself, 'If it had been any other person, I'm sure I would have just left, yet…' He remembered the soulful, red eyes, the way they seemed to pierce the very core of his being, so…familiar…

He frowned. 'I just can't place where I've seen them, before…'

* * *

Author's Note: Short chapter…oh, well. I can't do much about that right now…too little time. I really don't think I can update until, at least, Christmas time…sigh. Well, merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Read and review, please!

'…'thought

"…"speech


	8. Chapter 8

_Melody by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: Merry Christmas!

Summary: See chapter two

DISCLAIMER: Pigs still aren't flying.

Chapter Seven: This Is Going To Be A Long Day

* * *

Kagome boarded the bus with her two friends behind her. Immediately, all eyes were on them and the bus broke out in whispers. Kagome just smiled politely and found a seat. 

'This is going to be a long day…'

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at the principle as he told them they needed a new name. 

'New name?'

"I don't want you to be recognized and, with the stalker still not caught, you need this extra protection," the principle said, sternly.

'Oh, great…'

"Here," the principle handed them each a small card. On them were regular, English names.

Sesshoumaru read his. 'Steven Black…what an odd name…'

* * *

"They are exchange students from Japan, so at least try to be nice to them," the teacher nearly pleaded. 

'Be nice? Why would any teacher tell that to a class? What are they, monsters or something?' Inuyasha eyed the bored members of the class suspiciously.

"Um, teacher?" a very timid looking girl rose her hand, "Doesn't the school rules say no hats in the building?"

"Of course."

"But…he's wearing one," she pointed at Inuyasha, who cursed mentally.

'How could I forget?'

"She is right," the teacher looked at him. Inuyasha put a protective hand on his head. The baseball cap was uncomfortable and made his ears itch, but it was better than everyone gawking at his dog-ears and the girls cooing that they were 'adorable'.

"Please take it off," the teacher insisted. Everyone was watching him now, wondering why he just didn't want to take it off. It was just a hat, after all, right?

Inuyasha was so busy glaring at the teacher that he didn't notice Kagome's hand sneaking behind his head…and tipping off his hat.

"Hey!" he yelled, but it was too late. A shocked gasp went throughout the room.

"Are those DOG ears?"

"Yeah, I think they are!"

"What are dog-ears doing on his head?"

"Maybe he had a really good plastic surgeon put them on!"

"Who would want dog-ears on their head?"

"OH MY GOD! They are so cute!"

"CUTE!"

'This is going to be a long day…'

* * *

Author's Note: Another short chapter…sighs. I ran out of ideas for this chapter…Please read and review! 

'…' thought

"…" speech


	9. Chapter 9

_Melody by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: I'm trying to update on a regular schedule, but I'm not sure it will work…

Summary: See chapter two

DISCLAIMER: Pigs don't fly.

Chapter Nine: Bad Memories

* * *

Kagura walked out of the classroom. Her schedule said that she had lunch next.

'Good, I need something to eat,' she put away her books. Looking down the almost deserted hallway, she saw Kagome heading toward the cafeteria. Just as she was about to call out to her, a tap on her shoulder stopped her. Blinking in confusion, she turned around. Standing before her was her single worst nightmare. Naraku.

Containing a gasp, Kagura whispered, "What are you doing here?" That horrible memory that she had managed to lock away for many years ran through her mind.

Flashback

A 3-year-old Kagura cowered in a corner as she watched her parents being slaughtered by her elder brother. Blood was everywhere, staining the walls and floor.

"No, no…" Kagura stammered, shaking violently, "No…"

Naraku turned toward her, "You're next, dear little sister," he laughed at her terrified expression. "You're not scared of me, are you? Now what kind of big brother does that make me?"

"No…no…no…" Kagura's eyes filled with tears as she shrank back into the corner, trying to melt into the shadows.

"It's time I do this world a favor and kill you," Naraku came closer and raised his claws.

"No…no…" Kagura stared at the bloody knife in growing terror, "NO!" A tremendous gush of wind pushed Naraku back, causing him to drop the knife. Taking advantage of the situation, Kagura dashed past Naraku and sprinted for the door.

As she ran for her life, Naraku yelled after her, "I'll get you one day, little sister, mark my words! One day, I will kill you!"

Kagura just ran until she felt as if her lungs would burst.

End Flashback

"My dear little sister, it is about time I kept my word, isn't it?" he chuckled, quietly. Kagura, frantically, looked around for help. No one was in the hallways, not even a teacher.

'Oh, Lord help me…'

"Good bye, little sister," Naraku raised his hand, which contained a gleaming, silver dagger.

'I'm done for…'

* * *

Author's Note: Please read and review!

'…' thought

"…" speech


	10. Chapter 10

_Melody by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: So sleepy…

Summary: See chapter two

DISCLAIMER: Do pigs fly? I don't think so.

Chapter Ten: Escape

* * *

Kagura stared in horror at the gleaming, silver knife. Pressing herself into the wall as much as possible she waited for the inevitable to happen, for that knife to break through her skin, for the searing pain in her flesh.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked casually down the deserted hallways, despite the sick feeling in his stomach.

'They actually call that disgusting slop food? It is more fit for pigs than humans or demons,' he thought, strolling past the some lockers. Hearing evil laughter, he paused.

'What kind of morons do they let into this school anyway?' Strolling toward the source of the noise, even Sesshoumaru was shocked by what he saw.

* * *

"What do you think you are doing?"

Kagura started at the cold voice.

'That could only belong to one person…' she looked up. Sure enough, the emotionless _youkai _wasstanding behind Naraku.

Spinning around, Naraku hissed, "Stay out of this, if you know what's good for you."

Taking advantage of his turned back, Kagura bolted forward, aiming for the space under his raised arm. But, however sudden the movement, Naraku still managed to stick his foot in her path, tripping her.

Falling, Kagura wondered, 'Why do I even try? He will get me in the end, no matter what I do or where I go…' Shutting her eyes, she prepared to hit the cold, hard floor. Instead, she was stopped halfway, having been caught by two, strong arms.

'Huh?' She looked up. A pair of golden eyes stared back at her.

'Oh, great…'

"Whoever you may be, I suggest you put down that knife, it is against the law to bring any kind of weapons to school," Sesshoumaru said, flatly, looking toward Naraku.

Naraku just glared at him, then turned to Kagura. "Don't think this is over, little sister, this is just the beginning." He disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

'I'm doomed…'

"Um…Kagura?"

The said girl heard Kagome's voice and realized just what kind of position she was in. Getting out of Sesshoumaru's embrace, she turned to her friend. "I guess I should explain…'

* * *

Author's Note: So tired…must sleep…

'…' thinking

"…" speech

Please read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

_Melody by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for updating this late! First, it was a long time until I actually had an idea for this chapter, then it took me forever to type it all up, and finally, my computer broke down when I tried to download it. Just my luck...

Summary: See chapter two

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

Chapter Eleven: The Secret's Out

* * *

"That person that you just passed in the hall, he's my brother. Let's say he's… been looking for me for a couple years now," Kagura began, staring at her hands, in her lap. Both bands were seated in front of her, waiting to hear her tale. After all, it was clear that Naraku was the stalker that was mentioned in the letter. She had no choice but to explain, now.

"His name…is Naraku. He was the one who…murdered my family," she mumbled.

As expected, Kagome and Sango's eyes widen to the size of saucers. "WHAT!"

"You never mentioned-" Kagome stuttered, her voice laced with horror.

"You never said-" Sango stammered.

Kagura smiled, a trace of bitterness visible. "I don't exactly announce it to every person I meet."

"Kagura we were your friends for years! And you didn't think to tell us such an important fact about yourself?" Kagome was yelling, beside herself with worry.

Kagura looked away. The only reason that she didn't tell them was so they wouldn't worry about her. Now that the secret was out, she wasn't sure how to act.

"Just get on with it, will you? I've got better things to do," Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome turned to him. Her glare was cold enough to put out the sun. "Then, leave! Kagura was kind enough to warn you about what she knows about the stalker and you just throw it away? Fine then! Leave and get yourself killed, not like I care!"

Inuyasha stood his ground. "Fine, maybe I will! Who cares who or what the stalker is, as long as it doesn't kill you, it doesn't matter!"

For Kagome, that was the last straw. A full-blown yelling match followed. No one made any move to stop it, so the two continued shouting and insulting each other for a couple minutes straight.

'So, Naraku's back…I wonder if he has anybody to work for him…he's not the type to get his hands dirty and do it himself…' Kagura mused, toning out the loud bickering in the background, 'I'll have to be more careful. If I'm seen talking to any of my friends, he might take it as a weak point…after all, I'm Naraku's only target. I can't have my friends being hurt because of that…'

"Hello, earth to Kagura, are you there?" Sango yelled into her ear. Kagura jumped.

"Huh?" the wind sorceress oh-so-brilliantly said.

Sango rolled her eyes. "I said, don't you think we should break the fight?" She smirked wickedly and raised her eyebrows.

Kagura began to smile. "I gotcha…" Causally, the _youkai _stood up from her sitting position on the floor. Walking toward the arguing pair, she pushed Kagome in the back, moving her in the direction of the white-haired boy.

"Well you-mmmph!" Kagome was abruptly cut off. Automatically grabbing hold of the nearest object, which happened to be Inuyasha, she crashed into him. Incidentally, her lips landed on his, along with knocking him to the ground.

Both of their eyes widened in shock. Kagura smirked. Her work here was done.

"Wow, and I thought I was a pervert," Miroku stated, smiling.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, I'm done…I know it stinks, I was in a rush…please read and review!

'…' thought

"…" speech


	12. Chapter 12

_Melody by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: I would like to take this time to thank all my reviewers. Your reviews really inspired me to do my best! . Special thanks to Kagura910 for inspiring me so much as to write this chapter!

Summary: See chapter two

DISCLAIMER: I would be super rich right now if I owned Inuyasha. Since I'm not, I don't own anything.

Chapter Twelve: Teachers are Devils

* * *

Kagome, as much as she hated to admit it, was enjoying her first kiss. Even if it was with her most hated rival. Well, to put it in correct terms, _especially _if it was with her most hated rival. 

She wanted to close her eyes, but she couldn't tear them away from his. Golden amber eyes that held a lot of confusion and surprise, probably the reflection of her own feelings.

'A girl could really get used to this…'

Unfortunately, fate was not so kind. A door opened nearby and a teacher stepped out.

"No kissing in school!"

Embarrassed, the two pulled away quickly. In the background, Kagome could hear Kagura snickering with Sango.

'I'm so going to kill her for this!' She spun around with an evil intent in mind.

"I'm _so_ going to kill you two when-"

"Miss!" the teacher exclaimed at Kagome, "Please! No threats in school!"

Kagome growled, low in her throat and Kagura took it for a cue to run for it, Sango right at her heels.

* * *

"So," Miroku grinned, "how was it?" 

Inuyasha huffed. "How was what?"

"You know…" Miroku wriggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Actually, I don't know."

He sighed. "I mean, how was the kiss?"

Inuyasha stiffed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm your best friend?"

"You know that I'm not going to tell you."

"Because we share a special bond?"

"No."

"Because you need someone to confide in and I'm the only one who will listen?"

"No!"

"Because-"

"Miroku!" Inuyasha turned to face his friend, "The stupid kiss didn't mean a thing, okay? It was just an accident!"

"Now that is where you're wrong, my friend," Miroku started nodding, acting all wise, "Every kiss has a meaning. Even an accidental one. Now, how did you feel when you kissed her?"

The half-demon was silent. Could he trust Miroku with how he felt?

'Well, I've known Miroku for a long time and I told him all sorts of secrets. He didn't spill them…as far as I can tell, anyways…one more couldn't hurt, I guess.'

He breathed in, and chose his words carefully, " I…I felt like I was…floating…in heaven…"

Miroku grinned. "You are in love, my friend."

"Shut up! You know it's not true!"

"Come on, just admit it. The more you deny it, the stronger it'll become."

"Wha-? Oh, just shut up!"

Laughter was heard. Then a punching noise. Then a person saying, "OW!"

"No violence in the school!" a teacher scolded.

"Oh, shut it, old hag!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

"DETENTION!"

"…crap…"

* * *

Kagura zoned out during math class. Honestly, who could pay attention to teachers that drone on and on and on all day? 

'They should put criminals in here,' Kagura mused, 'They're go crazy in 2 minutes, 3 at most.'

Bored out of her mind, she glanced around the room, hoping something, _anything_, was happening. Her eyes landed on Sesshoumaru, who looked like he was taking notes, but was actually doodling. He sat in the seat in front of her, so all Kagura could see was the back of his head.

'I swear I've seen that hair before...' she stared at it, intensely, trying to recall something at the edge of her memory. 'Oh! I know! It's from-'

"You!" the teacher slammed a book onto Kagura's desk, snapping her out of her daze, "Pay attention in class!" The teacher turned back to the board.

Kagura swore under her breath. 'Drat, what was I thinking about, again? Man, I lost it!'

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry that I took so long to update…the Internet wasn't working, so I ran into a lot of trouble. This chapter wasn't very long, but I hope you'll be so kind as to leave me a review, anyways. Thanks! . 


	13. Chapter 13

_Melody by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: Summer vacation finally started! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to make longer chapters from now on.

Summary: See chapter two

DISCLAIMER: I would be super rich right now if I owned Inuyasha. Since I'm not, I don't own anything.

Chapter Thirteen: Long Time No See

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked over the battered postcard for what seemed to be the millionth time. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself. 

"Jaken," he told his driver, "Bring me to 3546 Starlane Street." It was on the return address of the postcard.

"Very good, Milord."

Sesshoumaru stared out at the passing houses from the car window. His thoughts were all tangled up and they refused to be separated.

'What if she isn't the same person as when I last saw her? A person can change a lot in a couple years. What if she doesn't remember me? Will she even recognize me? It has been a long time…'

Flashback

"Mother! Mother, where are you going?" a six-year-old Sesshy cried, clinging on to her arm.

"Sesshoumaru," his mother hugged him tightly, "I wish I could stay, but I'm not welcome here, anymore." She shoot a venomous glare at the tall, white-haired dog demon standing in the doorway, watching his ex-wife and his son.

"Mother…" Sesshy held back tears, "Where are you going to?"

"Somewhere far away, little one," she whispered, "Far, far away." A few tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes and ran down her pale cheeks.

"When will you be coming back?"

He didn't get an answer to that question. More tears came out and his mother hugged him even tighter.

"You…you will come back…won't you?" his voice was high pitched with fear and the words sounded all choked up.

There was a long pause. "I promise, Sesshoumaru, we will see each other again. Just remember, whenever you need me, I'll be there."

She straightened up and walked slowly to the car that was waiting for her. Sesshy watched her as she got into the car and waved at him for the last time. Then, she was gone.

"Mother!"

End Flashback

"Milord, we have arrived," the green toad demon stopped the car next to a tan colored house in an ordinary neighborhood. The house had two stories and a little flower garden in the front lawn.

'Mother always did like flowers…'

Sesshoumaru opened the car door and looked around. Seemingly endless rows of houses stretched on both sides. Each house was slightly different from all the others, in ways of lawn decoration and paint.

Striding to the mahogany door, Sesshoumaru took another deep breath and checked the address of the postcard his mother had sent him 3 days after she left.

'Well, it does match…here goes nothing.'

Seeing no doorbell, he brought his fist up to the door and rapped against the hard wood. After a few seconds, his ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps. A faint "Coming" followed.

The lock clicked and the door swung open. A woman in her late 20's stood in the entranceway. She was roughly the same height as Sesshoumaru and her hair was the same shade of silver, put up in a ponytail, just like his. Her skin was very pale and her eyes were a soft honey-amber. Those same eyes widen in surprise and recognition.

"Sesshoumaru."

He let a small smile tug at the corners of his lips and nodded at her. "Mother…it's been a long time."

Tears sprang into her eyes and she nodded at him. "You've grown since the last time we met."

"As would be expected."

"So," a bitter look crossed her face, "How is your father these days? Still the same?"

"Father is well. And yes, he is, more or less, the same."

His mother studied him in a rather surprised way. "Didn't you use to talk more? What did they do to you? Gag you up until now?"

Sesshoumaru blinked. "Even Father is not that cruel."

"Well, he must have done something. What happened to that happy bundle of energy? In those days, I could barely get you to _stop_ speaking."

"A lot has changed in 11 years."

"Yes," she muttered, "A lot has."

Sesshoumaru looked toward the west horizon. The sun was just about to set. Remembering that Kagura was supposed to call him, he had to end this little, family reunion.

"I'm afraid that I have to go. Business calls."

She raised an eyebrow, but let it go. "And you will be back…?"

"Tomorrow."

She nodded and smiled. "I'll be waiting."

Sesshoumaru turned and went back to the car. "Back to the hotel."

"Of course, Milord."

Once again, he stared out the window, reminiscing about the past.

"_Mother!" the harsh cry burst from him as tears welled up in his eyes. Not wanting anyone to see him cry, he ran blindly, stumbling to the familiar cliff where he met his best friend. _

'_How…how could this happen? My guardian, my mother…in mere seconds she disappeared.' Sesshy just stood there in a trance, gazing at the seemingly infinite greenish-blue water, stretching far, far into the horizon. Unconsciously, he stepped forward and tripped over a rock. _

_Awkwardly taking a few steps to keep his balance, Sesshy almost fell over the cliff. _

"_Sesshy! What are you doing!" a giant gust of wind pushed him back from the edge. A little girl rushed toward him. Taking one look at his face she asked, "What's wrong?"_

"_Mother…" he stood there, blankly staring into space. _

"_Your…mom?"_

"…_she's leaving…I'll never see her again…"_

"_Don't be silly," the girl placed herself in front of him, looking at him boldly, "No matter where you are, your mother will always be a part of you. You carry her forever in your heart."_

"_My…heart?" those blood red eyes were boring into his amber ones._

"_Don't you know? Your mother and your father will always be with you; supporting you and helping you achieve your goals. Consider yourself lucky to have known your parents at all, mine died when I was young."_

_Tears were silently streaming from his eyes. Embarrassed, he looked away._

"_Sesshy, it's okay to cry. It helps to ease the pain, a little," she said soothingly. Stepping forward, she hugged him tightly._

"_Don't worry, I'm here for you."_

"_Thank you," he whispered, resting his head on her shoulder, crying freely while holding her closely._

_For how long they stayed like that, both of them didn't know. It could have been only minutes, or it could have been hours. But finally…_

"_It's almost time for me to go," she said._

'_Please don't leave! I need you here!' his grip tightened._

"_Sesshy, I'll get in trouble." _

_No answer._

"_Sesshy…" she turned her head, only to come nose-to-nose with him. Both sets of eyes widen._

'_It's really easy to lose yourself in her eyes. They're so beautiful in its own odd way. So-' _

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we have reached our destination!" Jaken's squeaky voice cut through Sesshoumaru's memories.

"Good," mentally shaking his head, he stepped out of his car.

* * *

"That didn't count, Sango!" 

"Of course it did!"

"NO, it didn't! Kagura pushed me!"

"So? It still counts as your first kiss, Kagome!"

Kagome silently fumed. It was so unfair! Why did her first kiss have to be with a stupid jerk?

"Well, Sango, if you know everything, when was your first kiss?"

Sango turned a bit red, but retorted, "I'm still waiting for the perfect guy."

Kagome snorted. "That's what every girl says. Including me, at one point, and look what happened!" She glared at Kagura who innocently smiled back.

"It was an accident, Kagome," Kagura snickered.

"Oh, was it?" Kagome snapped, "I'll return the favor, someday, I swear!"

Without thought, the wind demon answered, "Too late, I already had my first kiss."

Instantly, the other two focused all their attention on her. "You did?"

Kagura realized her mistake. "Huh? Uh…no! Of course not! What made you think that?"

Sango narrowed her eyes. "There's something you're not telling us…"

"Yeah…" Kagome agreed.

'Crap, this isn't good! I have to change the subject!' Kagura thought, quickly.

"So, Sango, what are you looking for in a guy?"

Thankfully, that got them off of the discussion of Kagura's slip up. The two happily chatted about guys as Kagura reflected upon the past.

Flashback

"It's almost time for me to go," she fully expected him to release her immediately. This time, his grip on her tightened. Her eyes widened.

"Sesshy, I'll get in trouble."

There was no reply.

"Sesshy…" she turned her head to face him. To her surprise, her nose was barely a millimeter away from his. She saw his eyes widen, along with her own. Time seemed to freeze as she stared into the golden orbs, so filled with sadness and pain.

'He was always there to comfort me, it's only fair that I'm there to comfort him…' Before she lost her new-found courage, she leaned forward slightly and kissed him. Shocked, his hold loosened and she was able to slip free.

She smiled at him. "I have to go, but I'll be back soon." She ran off.

End Flashback

Gently, Kagura's hand drifted to her lips, remembering the warm touch of his, even after 11 years.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm afraid that the ending was a bit lame…but, I was in a hurry…I might focus on only Melody for a while and put my other chapter stories on hold. I want to be able to finish Melody before school starts again. Please read and review! 

'…'

"…"


	14. Chapter 14

Melody by ryuu no me 

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the really late update, but…okay, I'm running out of excuses. Let's just say, I was preparing for the new school year. Things are finally starting to settle down and I'll update, just so I'll be that much closer to completing my first chapter story.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Inuyasha, what would I be doing here?

Chapter Fourteen: Midnight Musings

* * *

Kagome gave an enormous yawn. It was well past midnight and she was just finishing the homework she was given that day. Jeez! Talk about torture! 

Idly playing with her pencil, Kagome's mind started to wander. Reflecting on her life so far was one of her favorite pastimes, when she wasn't thinking about the next gigs or songs.

'Let's see…I'm sure I've accomplished a lot more than the usual teenage girl…I'm in a world famous band, the Moon Maidens, I've made two of the best friends anyone can hope for and my grade aren't that bad, I guess…but why does it feel like I'm missing out on something?' Kagome thought back to all the romance novels she had read. She might not seem like it, but she was a very tradition person, who believed in love at first sight and happily ever after's.

'In all the books, the girls always have secret crushes and they nearly always end up with them. There's a rival for their crush's attention and they usually have lots of challenges to overcome to win their true love's heart…' Kagome pondered this, then sighed. 'I have no love life…'

She remembered how she imagined her first kiss to be. Much more romantic, to be sure.

Kagome's Daydream

_"I had a really nice time, tonight," dream Kagome said, shyly. She stood outside her door with a faceless, tall stranger beside her._

_"I had a nice time, too," her mysterious date answered, he looked around almost nervously and then stared directly into Kagome's eyes. "You're a fun person to be with. Maybe we can meet up again sometime?"_

_She blushed. He wanted to see her again! "Um, sure! I'd love to!"_

_"That's great! How about this Saturday, at nine?" A big smile spread across his face, "I'll see you then?"_

_Kagome gave a shy nod. "Okay." She couldn't help thinking what a great smile her date had!_

_There was a slight hesitation, and then her date was leaning forward, in the direction of Kagome. Closing his eyes halfway, he romantically whispered, "I can't help myself. I'm crazy about you…"_

_"I love you," Kagome whispered back, her eyes fluttered shut and she started leaning forward as well._

_"Me too." He sealed these words with a kiss. Fireflies flew into the air and the stars glimmered brighter than usual. The air suddenly smelled sweeter, the birds sang beautifully…even though it was nighttime…_

Kagome snapped out of it. Even she knew that her daydream was hardly likely to happen. First of all, her first kiss had already been stolen. Her fists clench.

'Kagura, I'm going to kill you!' Kagome was beside herself with anger. 'I lost my first kiss to my worst enemy! How could you, Kagura!'

Kagome sighed to herself. 'Even if it was my worst enemy, couldn't it have been at least a little bit more romantic? There was no slow music, no flashing lights, no…anything!'

'_Of course, you enjoyed it just the same, didn't you?'_ a little voice sounded in the back of her head.

'Of course not! I didn't like it one bit!' Kagome shook her head viciously as if she could get rid of the little voice that way. 'In fact, I hated it! He was just so…so…' She paused, 'Well, I know there was something wrong with it, at any rate. Even if I can't think of any at the moment.'

'_He was just so perfect for you? Or that the kiss was as close to heaven as you can get without dying?' _

'Shut up! He is far from perfect and that kiss was the worst thing that ever happened to me!'

'_Surrrreeee. And the sun rises from the North and the moon does cartwheels.' _

'I'm serious! I hated it so much, I drank three bottles of mouthwash afterwards!' Kagome promised herself to do just that a little bit later.

'_Yeah, right.'_

'Okay, I'm arguing with myself.' Kagome realized, 'Something is definitely wrong here… See, I knew something bad would happen since I kissed that stupid what's-his-face!'

Sighing, she got back to her homework. '90+p(1223)a…+45/3……' A huge yawn emerged from her mouth. 'I'll just…take a…little nap…' Within seconds she was asleep.

So hours later, when the phone rang, she had a very reasonable excuse as to why she didn't pick it up. Of course, the person who called didn't see it that way.

* * *

"Crap this thing! Why won't they pick up?!" Inuyasha shouted, banging his fist on the table. 

"Um, just a shot in the dark here, but _maybe they're asleep?!_" Miroku snapped, "It is 3 o'clock in the morning!"

Inuyasha snapped, "Well, I was doing my homework!"

"Just call them tomorrow!" Miroku pleaded, "We need to get some sleep. We'll tell them about the rehearsal later."

"Keh, whatever."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I'd have to say this is my worst chapter yet…-.- But, I really want to finish this fanfic, and I'm a long way off. And my procrastinating problem doesn't help… 

'…' thought

"…" speech


	15. Chapter 15

_**Melody by ryuu no me**_

Author's Note: A very big (and well deserved) thank you to KVC for helping me find my motivation, which has currently decided to take a very long vacation. Also, I'd like to thank everyone for not giving up on me. You're too kind...T.T

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Inuyasha, what would I be doing here?

Chapter Fifteen: Detention!

* * *

Kagome stifled a yawn. How many hours of sleep did she get last night? Oh, right. None. 

Staring at the blackboard covered in mathematic formulas, she felt her eyelids grow heavier and heavier.

'Crap! I have to at least _look_ like I'm paying attention!'

Forcing them up with as much strength as she could muster at this time, the shroud left her vision. Of course, this process was repeated several times over, before Kagome caved.

'Just for a moment…'

The noises around her dulled, then faded altogether. The comforting darkness surrounded her, and she felt all resistance melt away.

'Sleep is good, sleep is your friend…'

* * *

Kagura was pissed. There was no other term for how she was feeling, right now. Angry, ticked off, fuming…all of them paled in comparison to her anger. 

'Stupid, putrid, unlucky, day! How I wish it would rot in hell!'

First thing in the morning, she couldn't tell how to turn off her alarm clock. When she finally did, Kagura was running 10 minutes behind schedule. She'd rushed through her daily morning wash-up and had to skip breakfast because she was late. Of course, the bus had to choose this morning to be nearly 15 minutes early.

Now, she was hungry, pissed, and had a thirst for blood. Figuratively.

She sent a black glare at the teacher as she looked at Kagura, probably for an answer to some pointless question or something. The teacher ended up calling on some poor kid who had a really bad case of acne.

'That's right. Don't mess with me.'

Kagura smirked. This was almost…fun. If she didn't just have the most wretched morning ever.

A small, very small, optimistic side of her brain chimed in that it could've worse. Kagura could've laughed. Only she would look mental if she started cracking up at nothing.

'If this morning was any worse, I would be six feet under by now. Man, how I wish I could just go back to sleep right now…' She thought longingly of the comfortable and clean hotel beds and their fluffed up pillows. 'That'll be the life…'

Sighing, she turned her thoughts back to the blackboard and idly stared at the white chalk marks that was called math. Oh, how life sucked.

'Wonder how the others are doing. Better than me, I should hope.'

* * *

Sango impatiently drummed her pencil against her desk. 'Just 5 more minutes…4 minutes and 59 seconds…' 

Leaning back in her chair, she couldn't help but wistfully think of the world outside the school walls. Or any walls, for that matter. That first breath of sweet, fresh air, the sun warming your face…it seemed like paradise right now!

"Do you have something you would like to share with the class?"

Sango started. She hadn't realized she was smiling. Now she was the center of attention. She fervently hoped no one saw that smile. Wouldn't do any good to look insane.

"Not really."

"Then, pray tell, what were you smiling at? I didn't realize my class was so amusing to you."

Sango swallowed a gulp. What did this teacher have against her? "I - well, I mean…I was …you know, um-"

"It was all my fault, teacher. I really shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry."

Slightly stunned, Sango turned to face the speaker. Miroku flashed a big grin in her direction before turning to face the teacher again.

"And why is it your fault, may I ask?" the teacher rose a questioning eyebrow. Obviously, this wasn't what she had expected.

"Why," he declared with a huge smile, "she was obviously thinking of me. I mean, who wouldn't?"

The teacher's face turned an ugly puce color while the class snickered. Sango could feel the heat building up in her cheeks and she turned to glare at the idiot who put her in such an awkward situation. And said idiot had the nerve to grin at her.

The teacher took a deep breath, glowered at the two students who had disrupted her class, and said, "Detention for the both of you."

* * *

Author's Note: A pathetically short chapter for such a long absence. Hopefully, I'll manage to get at least one other chapter in before school begins. Lord help me, please. 

'…' thought

"…" speech


End file.
